In this kind of television camera system, a camera head unit and a camera control unit have hitherto been connected via a prescribed cable.
Specifically, as shown in FIG. 13, in a television camera system 1, a camera head unit 2, which is fixed to a tripod 3, for example, takes a picture of a desired object by a lens 4 detachably held thereto, and outputs a video signal composed of shot video results to a cable 5. The cable 5 is of a so-called triax cable comprising a single core and shielding wires of two layers disposed coaxially. A video signal is transmitted to a camera control unit 6 through one signal transmission system and a control signal outputted from the camera control unit 6, a video signal of a return image, a power signal or the like are transmitted to the camera head unit 2 through the other signal transmission system.
The camera head unit 2 is operated by power transmitted thereto through the cable 5, and is switched in operation in response to the control signal transmitted thereto through the cable 5. Further, the camera head unit 2 switches an image displayed on a viewfinder 7, which is used to monitor shot video results, thereby to display the return image transmitted through this cable 5, if necessary.
On the other hand, the camera control unit 6 is energized by a commercially-available power supply, and supplies power to the camera head unit 2 through the cable 5. The camera control unit 6 is connected to a remote control panel 8, generates a control signal in response to an operation of operating members disposed on the remote control panel 8, and outputs this control signal through the cable 5 to the camera head unit 2. Further, the camera control unit 6 outputs a video signal, which is inputted thereto through the cable 5, to a monitor 9, thereby making it possible to monitor a shot video result.
Accordingly, in a studio or the like using this kind of television camera, the camera head units 2 are installed at respective shooting places and the camera control units 6 connected to the respective camera head units 2 are installed at one place, thereby making it possible to manage the television camera systems in a centralized manner.
When this kind of television camera is in use, a conventional television camera system requires cables long enough to cover the number of corresponding units in order to connect the camera control units and the camera head units.
In particular, in the outdoors, cables have to be extended in 1 to 2 [km]. If the camera head units are additionally installed under such condition, then cables must be laid along up to such new installation places one more time. Moreover, in the public facilities or the like, there have been previously installed cables in such facilities for use in a variety of purposes. In such shooting spot, it becomes difficult to additionally lay cables used in the television camera system.
Furthermore, in this kind of television camera system, it is frequently observed that a video signal is digitally transmitted by using an optical-fiber cable. When such an optical-fiber cable is in use, if a transmission distance is extended up to several 10s of [km], then the work involved to lay the cables becomes complicated. Moreover, if a plurality of cables are laid, then a total length of cables extended becomes extremely long.
In view of the aforesaid aspects, it is an object of the present invention to provide an image pickup apparatus in which when a plurality of image pickup apparatus are disposed at installation places close to each other, the image pickup apparatus can be installed with ease.